Here With Me
by Evil Scrapbooker
Summary: Puck's reaction to his future marriage and his realization that he's growing up for Sabrina. Takes place during The Everafter War. Parody/Songfic thingie of Fireflies by Owl City.


**Alright, I've been taking a while on the next chapter of BTTSW, and I've been tearing my hair out over it, so I decided to take a break and edit this little songfic/parody thingie I wrote a while back. I got the idea for this from St. Fang of Boredom's Maximum Ride version of the same song called Hearts Fly. Go and check it out, it's pretty awesome. Anyway, this is a parody/songfic of the song "Fireflies" by Owl City. It takes place during book 7, after Puck finds out about his future marriage and flies away angrily. Just a short little thing I felt had to be written. Thanks to limegreenwordmachine for beta-ing! **

**I don't own the Sisters Grimm. **

**~ Evil Scrapbooker  
><strong>

The angry buzzing of Puck's wings filled his ears as he sped above the forest. Tears pricked his eyes. He let them spill over. He didn't want to do anything. Not talk, not think, not laugh, not cry. Just fly.

Why did he have to grow up, and for Sabrina Grimm of all people?

_You would not believe your eyes_

_If you saw the Queen of Spies_

_Beat the Scarlet Hand all by herself_

If anyone could single-handedly defeat an evil Everafter cult bent on destroying the Grimms, it was Sabrina. God help anyone who messes with Sabrina's family.

'_Cause she's made of tougher stuff_

_Than all of the rest of us_

_You say she's weak, and she'll make you eat her dust._

Did he mention she beat every boy in the orphanage at arm wrestling, including two very humiliated janitors? He had to laugh at the thought of little ten-year-old Sabrina arm wrestling a hulking janitor and throwing him on the floor.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That I don't want her with me_

Why couldn't life be simple and ordinary, like before Sabrina and Daphne had come along? He didn't have a care in the world, content to play in childhood forever. Now, the Trickster King was growing up because he wanted to stay with a GIRL. What was wrong with him?

_It's hard to see but I'd rather be with her than on my own_

He tried so, so hard to bury his feelings. He hid them away from everyone, himself included, and willed them to evaporate and never be seen again. Now that he knew, that EVERYONE knew, that he was growing up for Sabrina, he felt like someone had dug them up and put them in a display case for everyone to see. He was exposed.

'_Cause by her side I feel like I've come home_

She brought out the best and worst in him. He felt more at home by her side than anywhere he'd ever been.

_Being with her makes my heart fly_

_When she says I need to die_

_After finding spiders in her bed_

She was absolutely hilarious after a prank. He loved it when she glared at him like that.

_Then she puts herself at risk_

_And I think how much I'd miss_

_Her eyes, her smile, her frown, her laugh, our kiss_

It scared him more than he'd ever admit when she was in trouble. He couldn't imagine going on with life after her death, another very scary thought. And while on the topic of scary things, that kiss . . .

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That I don't want her with me_

Why did she have to ruin his life? What had he done to her that deserved such a punishment?

_It's hard to see but I'd rather be with her than on my own_

'_Cause by her side I feel like I've come home._

He didn't need her! He didn't need any of them! Since when did the Trickster King rely on pathetic humans for company?

_I know someday she is going to die_

Yes he did. He needed them all, especially her.

_Please let her stay right here_

Stupid humans and their mortality.

_She's already leaving me behind._

He was already growing to catch up with her.

_Please let her stay right here_

Their lives were so short, compared to his. She would be lucky to live for 1/40th of his life.

_Why can't things always stay the same?_

What he wouldn't give to have them all stay like this forever, him pranking Sabrina, Marshmallow biting her palm, Sabrina yelling at him, the old lady breaking them up. These were the best days of his life, and he knew they wouldn't last long.

_Please let her stay right here_

He was already losing her to adulthood. Gah, that sounded like something Peter Pan would think.

_Without Grimm, I know I will go insane._

What would the world be like without her? He couldn't imagine it anymore.

_Sometimes I look in her eyes _

_And think about our goodbyes_

_How can I ever say farewell? (say farewell)_

How could they leave him? The Grimms were the best things he had in life, all of them. He would be alone without them. Totally, completely alone, with only his memories and the occasional chimpanzee for company.

_I can't live without her smile_

_Her death threats, her fist, her snarl_

_And yet she's here for only a little while._

Ninety more years, and life as he knew it would be over. Heck, with the way she constantly threw caution to the wind and went charging off by herself, he'd be lucky if she lived another ninety days.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That I don't want her with me_

_It's hard to see, but I'd rather be with her than on my own_

'_Cause by her side I feel like I've come home (like I've come home)_

What was he going to do? The Trickster King couldn't grow up. But he couldn't bear to be left behind.

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That I don't want her with me_

_It's hard to see, but I'd rather be with her than on my own_

'_Cause by her side I feel like I've come home _

_I'd like to make myself believe_

_That I don't want her with me_

_It's hard to see, but I'd rather be with her than on my own_

He couldn't think about this anymore, he decided. He would tear himself apart. If he grew up, he grew up. There wasn't much he could do about it.

_The Trickster King cannot be left alone._

He just wished that it didn't have to end.

He let himself descend into the forest, his home of ten years. Obviously, flying was not the way to go if he wanted to clear his head. Spotting a huge mud puddle, he ran over to roll around in it. Ten minutes later, he felt way better, and had even thought of an excellent prank to get Sabrina back for ruining his life. So what if he was going to grow up? It hadn't happened yet, and he was going to make the most of his childhood while it lasted.

The pegasi, he knew, were in the mirror. Now all he needed was some prune juice and _a lot _of chili dogs . . .


End file.
